


In Another Life

by fortunata13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is high school AU in which Clarke has a huge crush on Lexa but doesn't have the courage to tell her. Somewhere along the way, Clarke ends up inadvertently breaking Lexa's heart twice.</p><p>Expect a very dorky teenage Clarke, along with some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this one. I apologize in advance for any typos and/or grammatical errors.

It’s taken Lexa years to build up the courage to stand before Clarke Griffin’s closes friends and ask what she deems to be the most pathetic question anyone in all of human history has ever asked. Even more pathetic is the fact that she isn’t walking up to Clarke directly and asking her the question. This, however, is the eleventh hour. Graduation is only a few weeks away, and she knows that if she doesn’t ask this question it will haunt her for the rest of her days. With a deep intake of air, she squares her shoulders, straightens her spine, and looking every bit like a warrior about to go into battle, she makes eye contact with each of them, and asks, “Why does Clarke Griffin hate me?”

Octavia and Raven exchange curious glances, Bellamy’s eyes widen, and Jasper and Monty simultaneously tilt their heads — sadly, in opposing direction causing their heads to collide.

“Wait,” Octavia says, furrowing her brow, “you think Clarke hates you?” They all stand in silence for several minutes waiting for Lexa to reply, only to realize that that slow-motion blinking thing she’s doing is her reply. The others are a bit puzzled but in the end they interpret it as a yes. 

Raven, who has always felt that Lexa is arrogant and stuck up and a flat out bitch, decides to chime in. “And why do you even care if she hates you? It’s not like you two are friends,” she says, crossing her arms defiantly as she awaits a response.

Lexa turns her head ever so slightly and does what appears to be a quarter of an eye roll. Bellamy suddenly smiles and pumps his fists. “I’ve got this one,” he says nodding at his younger sister Octavia. “The head turn/partial eye roll thing means duh, because I like her.”

Just as Lexa is about to nod in agreement, she catches a glimpse of Clarke in the hallway, and for a fraction of a second, they make eye contact. Clarke, looking every bit like a deer in head lights, turns on her heals disappearing into the crowd of students exiting their classrooms. Lexa leans against the wall behind her, and slides down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, with her head in her hands. “She can’t even stand the sight of me.” 

“Damn,” Raven whispers to Octavia, “could it be that the ice queen has an actual heart?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but the fact that she beat you out as captain of the soccer team, doesn’t make her evil. Besides, I would have flunked trig if she hadn’t agreed to tutor me,” Bellamy tells her.

“Traitor,” Raven says to him, “I rather enjoy hating her, specially since she’s my only competition for valedictorian.”

Clarke’s friends are all leaving, but Lexa is too dejected to move from her place on the floor. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” Monty asks. Lexa shakes her head no.

Lexa hears someone running down the hallway, and looks up for a moment. “Shit,” she hears Raven say, both her hands going to her chest. “I thought you were a ghost, or a serial killer or something.” She frowns and roll her eyes, plunking down on the floor next to Lexa. 

“Your book is over there,” Lexa says, pointing at the thick science book on the ground that she guesses Raven had come back to retrieve.

Raven tips her head, and asks, “So how long have you been pining over Clarke?”

Lexa sighs. “Since the third grade.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

Lexa shrugs and shakes her head no. Clarke is probably going to kill her, but Raven takes pity on Lexa, and says, “She’s totally into you.” Lexa turns to face her. “I’m serious, she has entire notebooks filled with drawings of you. You should ask her out,” Raven says with a shrug.

“She runs away every time she sees me. She’d probably join the long distance running team just to avoid me. And besides, she’s into that Collins boy with the stupid hair.” Raven frowns. She didn’t know that by needing space Finn had meant the space in Clarke’s pants.

“Clarke and Finn?” Raven asks. “Are you sure?”

Lexa does that slow-mo blinking thing that she now knows means yes. “I saw them holding hands by the bleachers.” 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks, noticing that Raven’s eyes are tearing up. Then it dawns on her, Finn moved on to Clarke without bothering to break up with Raven. What Lexa is about to do goes against every she stands for but she does it anyway. She puts her arms around Raven and lets her cry on her shoulder until she lets it all out, all the while running her hand up and down Raven’s back. By the time Raven is done crying, the busses are no longer running so she walks Raven home. Lexa doesn’t tell Raven that she lives five miles in the opposite direction because what would be the point, it’s not like she’d let Raven walk home alone.

“Aren’t there any other girls you like?” Raven asks, as she reaches in her backpack for her keys; Lexa stares at her as if a second head just sprung out of her shoulders. Raven snorts. “I guess not,” she says. 

Just as Lexa turns to leave, Raven grabs her arm, and says, “Sorry I’ve always been so mean to you. It’s frustrating that you’re so good at everything. I have to work twice as hard just to keep up with you.”

Lexa furrows her brows. “The only person I compete against is me. I’ve never tried to beat anyone at anything. Doing so must be exhausting.”

Raven smirks, and shakes her head. “Good night, Sensei,” Raven says, as she walks into her house.

***

The only reason Lexa isn’t grounded for life is because her older sister covered for her. She hadn’t gotten home until well past two in the morning, but after telling her the whole story, Anya took pity on her. All of her posturing aside, Lexa has always been a sweet girl. It worries Anya that someday someone will break Lexa’s heart. She knows it will probably happen sooner rather than later and it scares her because she knows Lexa isn’t the type of person who will ever get over it. In contrast to her little sister, Anya takes things in stride, moving on quickly, and letting things go. The two sisters are a study in opposites yet they could not be closer. Anya is always the life of the party, quick to laugh and ever the extrovert. Lexa is different. She’s quiet and introspective, and she has a kind of strength that makes Anya think that in another life Lexa must have led armies, made decisions that changed lives, possibly ended lives as well. Lexa is a born leader, there’s no doubt about it. She’s decisive and bold in her choices and she never gives up. She still remembers a three-year old Lexa running around the living room wielding a wooden sword.

“Little sparrow with a heart of glass who thinks herself a warrior,” Anya says, kissing Lexa on the forehead. “Get some sleep.”

***

When Raven walks into math class sliding into her usual seat next to Bellamy, she nudges him with her elbow, and says. “You were right, Bell, Lexa doesn’t suck, she actually a very cool person.”

Bellamy is about to let out a well deserved I told you so as the teacher walks into the classroom. Lexa walks in fifteen minutes later and for the first time in her life, Lexa is late to class. Had it been any other student, she would have gotten detention, but Lexa has never been late to class before — or for anything really — so the teacher simply asks her if everything is all right. Lexa tell her about her bus mishap and having to walk five miles home. The teacher gives her a sympathetic pat on the back and leaves it at that.

Having overheard Lexa’s conversation with the teacher, Raven decided to get Lexa a cup coffee between classes. “Here,” she says, “handing Lexa the coffee. You could have told me that you live a zillion miles away from my house.”

“It’s no big deal,” Lexa says. “Thanks for the coffee. See you in Bio.”

Clarke and Octavia are sitting on the grass splitting a sandwich when they notice the exchange. Raven is smirking, and as they walk away, Raven put her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. Clarke and Octavia do a double take — no, more like a triple take. “What the fuck is that about?” Octavia asks.

“I don’t know,” Clarke says, “but I’m sure as hell going to find out.” Clarke knows she’s acting every bit like a jealous girlfriend which is completely irrational but she can’t help herself. She’s had a crush on Lexa forever and Raven is well aware of it — she’s certainly teased her about it enough times.

“Meet me at my house after school,” reads, the text Clarke sends Raven.

Clarke calls Octavia. “Come to me house after school. I need you to be my second.”

“Your second, what?” Octavia asks. “What does that even mean?”

“I’m your Commander, if I die, you have to take my place until I reincarnate. Jus drein jus fucking daun!” she says, stomping her feet on the hardwood floor.

“And how exactly are you doing to die?”

“Fighting for my damsel.”

Octavia sighs. “Clarke, are you fucking crazy? You’re too chicken-shit to even talk to Lexa but you’re going to fight Raven to defend her honor? Give me a break. I’ll go to your house but there better be cookies, or steak, or something edible.” 

Clarke role her eyes. “My mom’s at a conference all week; she left a casserole and a credit card. Food won’t be a problem.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Octavia says, pumping her fists in approval.

An hour later, Clarke’s doorbell rings. As soon as she opens the door, she says, “Remember, Octavia, you’re my second, if I die, you must make certain Ravens treachery does not go unpunished.” 

“Whatever,” Octavia says, beelining it to the fridge.

Raven arrives a few minutes late. “You summoned me, Griffin?” she asks, plunking down on the sofa, and putting her feet up on the coffee table as soon as she walks in.

Clarke balls her hands into a fists, and says, “How dare you woo my damsel?”

“What?” Raven asks, scrunching up her nose.

“Too much Game Of Thrones,” Octavia tells Raven, with a shrug.

“How dare you mock me, second?” Clarke asks.

“Is Clarke stoned?” Ravens asks Octavia.

“No,” Octavia says, “she’s just a gigantic dork.”

“Clarke, what the hell is this about?” Raven asks.

“It’s about you moving in on my girl. I saw you canoodling with Lexa at school. My second also witnessed your betrayal.”

“Your second what?” Raven asks, but she lifts her palm and says, “Never mind, I don’t want to know. And who the fucks uses the word canoodling? Can you maybe perhaps act like a normal person for a change? I got Lexa a cup of coffee. What’s the big deal? She’s a nice person.”

“Your archenemy is suddenly a nice person,” Clarke says, raising a very skeptical eye brow. “Did you make out with her? Were you the reason she was late to school this morning?”

“Actually, yes, I was the reason why she was late to school, and no, I didn’t make out with her, and it sucks that you’d think I’d do that to you. Also, let’s not forget that she isn’t your girl, although she would be if you didn’t run away every time you walk past her.” Raven already told Clarke that Lexa has been in love with her since the third grade. “Besides, if you like her so much, why are you canoodling with Finn?” She throws in air quotes for effect.

“He’s nice,” Clarke says with a shrug. “He was kind of bummed that you broke up with him. He needed a friend.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t —,” Raven trails off. “Just forget it, Griffin,” she says. Clarke doesn’t notice that as she walks away, Raven is about to burst into tears. Finn told her he loved her and she believed him, so she did something she wishes she hadn’t done because after it happened, he started ignoring her, and asked Clarke out on a date. 

“Maybe it’s time you woman-up and ask Lexa to prom,” Ravens says, looking back at Clarke over her shoulder. “She’s a good person and she likes you. Just try to tone down the weirdness, although, Lexa is pretty weird too, so that might be a good selling point.”

Clarke’s entire face lights up. “Do you think she’d say yes?”

Raven rolls her eyes, “I know she’d say yes, you dumb ass. I already told you she’s liked you since the third grade.” Raven gave Clarke a skeptical look, and asks, “So you’re going to ask her right?”

“Hell of the yes,” Clarke says, “I’ll see you at prom with my damsel at my side.”

“You’ve got issues, Griffin,” Raven says, shaking her head.  
***

Three days before prom, Anya finds Lexa crying in her room. “Love is weakness,” she tells her older sister.

“What happened, little sparrow?” Anya asks her sister who is inconsolable. 

“Clarke asked Finn Collins to prom.”

Anya knew this day would come, but she had hoped it wouldn’t come so soon. “Little sparrow,” she says to Lexa, “the girl you love doesn’t always love you back.” She hugs Lexa tightly and tells her that it’s okay if she doesn’t want to go to prom but that she’s sure there are lots of other girls who would like to take her to prom. “You’re a warrior, little sparrow, be strong.” 

It turns out that Clarke Griffin couldn’t work up the courage to ask Lexa to prom so she went with Finn instead. Clarke spent the entire evening gazing longingly at Lexa from across the room. Bellamy Blake’s girlfriend got sick a couple of days before prom so they went as friend. Weirdly enough, Bellamy and Lexa got crowned Prom Queen and King which both of them found kind of icky.

***

To this day, Lexa still wakes up every morning and reminds herself that love is weakness. That’s the reasons why she’s not exactly excited about attending her ten year high school reunion. All it will do is remind her of the beautiful girl with the bright blue eyes who hadn’t loved her back. Raven and the Blake sibling, however, resort to threats of violence to get her to attend. Anya is also trying to convince her to go. “Little sparrow,” she’s been saying to Lexa, “it would be cruel to deprive your former classmates of the pleasure of your company.” Lexa scratches her head, wondering when Anya will stop calling her by her childhood nickname.

Lexa eventually falls prey to peer pressure and decides to attend the reunion, although she’s not too happy about it. It’s pouring outside and she’s wearing ridiculously expensive heals. The weather forecast made no mention of afternoon storms, she’s absolutely certain about it. Realizing that the weather is only going to get worse, she quickens her pace — Lexa deeply dislikes being late. As she turn the corner, she decides to lengthen her stride and when she does, it’s all she can do to gather the woman with whom she inadvertently collided into her arm. She fumbles for an apology as she has also managed to mangle the woman’s umbrella, but before she can express her contriteness, the blonde woman with the lovely blue eyes, tilts up her head, and says, “Lexa Woods.” Lexa can’t decide if it’s a question or a statement but either way the answer is yes, and she tell her as much. The blonde shakes her head and grins. “I was so in love with you in high school. You probably remember me as the weird girl who ran away every time she saw you.”

Lexa gazes into her eyes for a long moment, and says, “No, Clarke, I remember you as the beautiful girl in the world.”

Clarke blushes, and without breaking her gaze, says, “Give me your shoes,” leaving Lexa more than a little perplexed. “The rain,” she says, gesturing up at the sky with her chin, “it’ll ruin them. Those are very nice shoes.” Lexa has never in her life even considered taking off her shoes on a city sidewalk but she obeys. What neither of them has noticed is that they are standing directly in front of the steps that lead into the school. It’s the ever boisterous enthusiasm of the Blake siblings and Raven that leads to the realization.

“Are you two looking to drown or what?” Raven’s voice rings out startling them both out of their reverie. “Get your skinny asses in here.” Once they’re all inside, they stand in line to sign the registry and the vice principal, who looks as if she already has a few drinks in her, slaps a name tag on each of them. Meanwhile, Clarke is still dumbly holding Lexa’s shoes in her hands, and staring down at Lexa’s bare feet. Lexa, Clarke decides, has gorgeous feet. By then, they have all exchanged hugs and are moving to take their seats.

“Sit next to Lexa, and I’ll break your legs,” Raven says to Bellamy in a low growl. He looks confused by the threat but when Raven glances pointedly between Clarke and Lexa and tips her head in his direction, he concludes that Raven has every intention of playing cupid.

“That’s not a good idea,” he starts to say, but Raven is a woman with a plan so she plows forward before Bellamy can explain why it’s a bad idea.

“Oh my god,” Clarke blurts out, “I swear I’m not a shoe thieve.” She cringes a bit and hands Lexa her shoes. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I didn’t realize I was still holding them.” Lexa is giving her a smoldering look that has nothing to do with footwear.

“It’s okay,” Lexa says, and Clarke can’t take her eyes off of her. Lexa’s a fucking goddess and Clarke wants nothing more than to worship at her alter. She’s not a swooning teenager anymore, but that’s still Lexa Woods standing inches beside her so she’s more than a little terrified. 

They are all seated now, laughing and reminiscing, about old times. “Hey Griffin,” Octavia says, “Remember that time you summed Raven to your house accusing her of wooing your damsel, or some shit?”

Octavia looks over at Lexa, and says, “You were the damsel in question, by the way.”

Clarke’s face meets her palm and she blushes furiously. “I’ll never live that one down, will I?” 

“Not a chance,” Raven chimes in. “Little Romiette here was quite the love sick puppy,” she says to Lexa. Lexa doesn’t say a word, she just gives Clarke a shy smile. 

After a couple of drinks, they are all laughing and dancing and teasing each other about bad their bad teenage hair cuts. The evening is going by far more quickly than they would like, especially for Clarke and Lexa. They are dancing, and Lexa is holding Clarke in her arms dangerously close, but Clarke doesn’t seem to mind because Lexa’s hair smells really good, and Lexa’s hand on the small of her back radiates heat throughout her entire body.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Lexa murmurs into the shell of Clarke’s ear and Clarke’s heart is racing and she knows she needs to stop this but she can’t quite remember why, so she leans in even closer, her eyes trained on Lexa’s lips and they are clearly breathing the same breath. Clarke decides right then and there that it’s her destiny to spend the rest of her life locked in the high school gym doing dirty things to Lexa because, fuck yeah! 

The hand that’s suddenly squeezing Clarke’s shoulder, however, jars her back to reality. “Sorry, I’m late babe,” says the tall man attached to the hand, and proceeds to kiss Clarke lightly on the lips.

Everyone at the table is suddenly stock-still. Bellamy is uncharacteristically pale, knowing that he’s going to have to take one for the team. “This is Wells,” he says, swallowing hard, “Clarke’s fiancée.” None of the others had noticed that Clarke had a plus one on her invitation. And fuck, Raven feels guilty as hell because she hadn’t checked her email since she got back from vacation. If she had, she would have known that Clarke’s boyfriend of three years had proposed a couple of weeks ago. Then she remembers Bellamy saying something about playing cupid being a bad idea but Raven hadn’t let him finish. In Ravens defense though, how could she had ever imagined Clarke ending up with anyone other than Lexa? Life isn’t supposed to be that cruel, especially not to one of her best friends, not to the girl who had allowed her to cry on her shoulder for hours when Finn broke her heart. 

Lexa blinks back tears as she says good night to everyone, claiming she has an early meeting to attend and all her friends know it’s a lie but she needs to get out of there because, shit, she can’t breathe. Before Lexa can make her way to the door, Clarke takes hold of her wrists. “May we meet again,” she says, and Clarke means it. But Lexa hopes against hope that they won’t meet again because you can’t break someone’s heart twice and expect them to come back for a third round. 

And besides, now Lexa knows that love isn’t weakness — love is fucking evil. The one good thing is that Anya is on a business trip and she won’t be back for a few days. Lexa is going to crawl into bed and she’s going to cry until she doesn’t have a single tear left. She’s not a sparrow anymore, she’s a warrior now and she’s going to make decision with her head not with her heart because her heart is a fucking traitor.

When Anya gets home from her trip, she notices that Lexa has changed somehow. She can’t quite figure out what’s different about her, but it makes her feel sad for some reason. Lexa doesn’t spend very much time with her friends anymore and eventually she moves abroad.

Five years after that high school reunion, they ran into each other at an airport. “Lexa,” Clarke calls out to her. Lexa turns around when she hears her name. “Clarke,” Lexa says, standing no more than two feet away from her, and fuck, Lexa’s back in high school again. Clarke throws her arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. 

“How have you been?” she asks, with a huge smile on her face. All she gets back is a slight tilt of her head.

Clarke swallow the sudden lump she feels in her throat. Now she’s back in high school too, and she knows with complete certainty that she had inadvertently broken Lexa heart twice. Raven and Octavia had told her as much, but she had chosen not to believe them. To make matters worse, ever since that damn high school reunion, everyday Clarke wonders how her life would have turned out if she’d had the courage to ask Lexa Woods to prom — the girl who had loved her since the third grade. “Have a safe flight,” Lexa says to her and walks away.

Clarke hears her flight number on the loud speaker; it’s boarding in a few minutes. She hesitates for a moment before deciding to run to Lexa’s gate which is at least ten gates past hers. “I loved you back,” she says, still short of breath from the dash to Lexa’s gate. “I didn’t have the courage to tell you. I was too much of a coward to even talk to you, but I loved you back, Lexa, I really did. It probably doesn’t mean much to you anymore,” she says. “I just wanted you to know that I did, that I loved you back.”

Lexa thinks that maybe she did the math wrong a few years back because apparently she still has plenty of tears left. “It means everything,” Lexa says, and fuck, Clarke is married and she has a good life and she shouldn’t be doing this but she feels too much at this moment, way too much to even contemplate denying herself this one indiscretion. She cups Lexa’s cheeks and she pulls her into a kiss. Lexa’s lips are just as soft and pliant as she had always imagined. Lexa tastes of salty tears and cherry lipgloss and holding Lexa in her arms is a revelation; she’s soft and strong all at once which shouldn’t even be possible but there it is and Clarke has never wanted anything as much as she wants Lexa right now. Her hands are moving of their own accord, roaming under Lexa’s sweater, and shit, Lexa’s not wearing a bra, and Clarke is only human. She practically growls when the tip of her finger meets Lexa’s nipple, and Lexa is releasing little sounds of pleasure that are driving Clarke crazy. But they’re in a public place for god’s sake. She has no doubt that she’s already missed her flight so she extracts her hands from under Lexa’s sweater and laces their fingers together. “Let get out of here,” she says, and Lexa nods. Clarke has no idea where exactly they’re going but wherever it is, there better be a bed. And well, they’re at the airport so there are plenty of hotels near by, and hotel generally have beds so this is her lucky day.

Within twenty minutes of leaving the airport, they are on an insanely comfortable bed looking out of a window that offers a view of the entire city — but lets face it, they’re not there for the view. Clarke starts to unbutton her blouse but Lexa takes hold of her hands, “Let me,” she says, and kisses the center of each of Clarke’s palms. The gesture causes her breath to catch in her throat. There’s an intimacy about it that oscillates between her heart and the space between her thighs; the intensity of it makes her feel a little dizzy. It isn’t something she’s ever experienced before — not with anyone she’s been with, male or female. When Lexa pulls her into the deepest, softest kiss she’s ever experienced, Clarke feels as if she’s floating in space. Love is this, Clarke thinks to herself and it’s overwhelming. 

By the time she finishes that thought, Clarke is naked from the waist up and Lexa is leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her torso. Lexa make a mental note of every spot that causes Clarke to arch off the bed, smiling at each new discovery. Clarke’s fingers are tangled in Lexa’s hair, making it clear to Lexa that they are well past the point of soft kisses. Clarke wants more, much more; Clarke wants everything; Lexa is perfectly willing to oblige, and suddenly they are both naked. Lexa is sucking kisses from Clarke’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the prize. And shit, they are both so wet, so fucking ready — they have been since high school. Clarke loves the feel of Lexa writhing beneath her. She’s making the most erotic sounds Clarke has ever heard in her life — and hell, she thinks she can probably come from those sounds alone. The way Lexa’s moving, and the things she’s saying are so fucking hot that Clarke feels like her entire body is on fire. Clarke parts Lexa’s thigh, and licks the length of her, moaning at the heady taste of her, and finally, after the hundreds of times her teenage self had gotten herself off imagining that she was fucking Lexa Woods, that her fingers were buried knuckle-deep inside of Lexa, causing Lexa cry out in pleasure, Clarke is going to make Lexa come in every conceivable way, she’s going to make her come for days, weeks even. That’s how badly she’s wants this.

Except that Lexa suddenly stops, and Clarke squeezes her eyes shut for moment; she gets it, she know what’s about to happen. Lexa is going to go all noble on her but Clarke doesn’t want noble — and well, Lexa isn’t all that psyched about noble either — but Lexa is intimately familiar with the stench of both sides of betrayal and she doesn’t want that for Clarke, never for Clarke. Lexa shifts her body so that they are facing each other and she kisses Clarke gently on the lips. Clarke Griffin is the girl she’s loved since the third grade for fuck’s sake. “We need to stop,” Lexa says, although it’s the last thing in the world that she wants to do. “You’ll hate yourself if we go any further, the guilt will consume you. You’ll carry it in the pit of your stomach for the rest of your days.” Lexa knows this, Lexa has lived it.

Clarke takes a breath and nods, and there are tears streaking her cheeks. “You’re right,” she says, “but this thing between us, it’s too strong, the way you make me feel — and I’m not talking about sex — it’s not like anything I’ve ever experienced.”

“It’s the same for me, Clarke. I can’t remember a single day of life in which I wasn’t in love with you.” 

Clarke kisses her eye lids and her forehead and the space between her breast and finally her lips. Lexa gathers Clarke’s clothes and smoothes the wrinkles with her hands for as best as she can. She helps Clarke step into them, ignoring the fact that they smell of sex, and of their combined scents. Lexa quickly gets dressed — watching as the woman she loves steels herself to walk out of her life. 

Clarke turns around for a moment before she opens the door. “What about us?” she asks. “Don’t we deserve better than this?” 

Lexa doesn’t have an answer that will accomplish anything other than ripping both of their hearts out. She does, however, forgo her people’s traditional parting phrase, and replaces it with one of her own making.

“In another life,” Lexa says, gazing at Clarke with those smoldering eyes, and Clarke nods, echoing the phrase back to her, “In another life.”


End file.
